The Golden Paths: The legend of Lord Naruto
by Mercurylove
Summary: This is a story inspired by a great book and it's a magical tale of long entwined history, lost love and new found adventure. Naruto must make his dream come true, Sasuke is raised by a clan of women and Itachi must take back his rightuful heritage...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!!!

* * *

**The Golden Paths: The legend of Naruto**

The voices of the mountains spoke deep into the valley that carried the flowing river water that went past a small peaceful village. This village seemed intangible to the outside world, impertinently intangible towards the upper class who found the practices of this village strange. There used to be more of this village's kind but so far the reign of terror which was held strong in the will of Lord Orochimaru had destroyed the others, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa and other minor villages of the same belief. However this village left was called Konoha and its population was confined to a small community of people all lead by respectable elders. The past leaders, Hashirama Senju, his brother Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi who was their current leader as their fourth leader was killed and their fourth was Minato Namikaze.  
The village's belief was simple. They believed everyone was equal and that each human being held the will of fire which gave them a right to become or do anything they wished. They believed everyone chose their own destiny and made their own goals that would or should work towards the plans of One force. Their village crest was a bird that represented freedom. Their belief in equality was exactly what disturbed the upper class and most people who believed that there were rules to life dependant on your birth. If you were the son of a nobleman you were respected if you were an outcast you were not accepted in society and considered dirty. All were not equal in this way and your heritage would be your downfall or your benefit.

In this village lived a lively young boy called Naruto Uzumaki. He lived with his aging grandparents from his mother's side as his mother apparently died in childbirth and his father and his family side was killed. He was always smiling and always cheerful, however his parents' absence always bothered him at the back of his mind and since his grandparents were nearing the end of their lives he was afraid to be orphaned. Even though he knew very well the village would look after him he would feel left out, he always wondered how it would feel to have a father to play with everyday or teach him how to cut firewood and become an active helper of the community. Though good minded, Naruto was troublesome and often a dreamer, the village's children always teased him about his dreams of one day becoming someone of great importance, maybe even Overlord. He wanted to be so great so he could teach everyone about his village's belief, but as young as he was he didn't understand the ignorance of the upper class or the hatred felt for his belief outside the small world of his village. The only thing he understood was that not many people believed in what his village believed in, the will of fire. His grandparents encouraged him to be actively helpful in religious ceremonies or become a student of the elders so he could become a priest in their village. However Naruto spent his time daydreaming and playing in the mountains never heeding his grandparents' words. Nonetheless he worked hard to look after his grandparents always helping with chores, cutting wood and gathering ingredients. Naruto from a young age had a love for gardening and treasured all the plants they grew in their small garden and looked after the crops well.

With such a simple minded boy and his simple life who would have thought he could amount to anything greater or travel any further than those mountains high with the river that passed by. Fate works in strange ways and it seemed the Goddess smiled down upon this daydreamer.

* * *

**Naruto**

The grass tickled my feet as usual; I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair and the cold song of the mountains. The colours that played in between the cracks of wind in the soft spring sun were grey and green blooming with the soon to be bright colours of pink, red and blue. The sky was slowly greying over as it was sign of showers. It's always raining in spring around here, my grandmother said that the mountains sang everyday and in spring would beckon the rain clouds with a cold breeze to feed the ground below so in summer the flowers that bloomed were vibrant and alive in the dry period. The mountains were our protectors and all revolved round them as creations, gifts to us humans from the Great One. If we listened hard enough we could catch the mountain song and then we could one day learn to paint our souls on the canvas of the wind. My grandmother always spoke in poetic rhymes, she said my mother loved poetry and always came to the mountains to sing.  
With the clouds brewing I swiftly ran through the field back home to my grandparents. The wind blew in the opposite direction to my path and the mountains breezy song became colder as if they were pushing me back. I stopped briefly as I tried to see if I could understand the message they were trying to tell me. Faintly the wind brushed past me in whispers and the smell of smoke wafted around me. My eyes snapped open as the smell became stronger and then a spark was blown past me. Fire. There was a fire! The village was burning down and I didn't understand why. Then my entire grandmother's tale felt so real, the wind warning me the mountains singing to the clouds to wash away the fire. I ran to the village careful not to touch the flying sparks that were being carried by the wind. By the time I reached the village I heard screaming. I ran into the fire frantically looking for anyone alive. Then the sound of hooves came by and I immediately hid behind some fallen wood pieces. They were soldiers shouting to one another. I thought they came to save us so I jumped out of my place and ran to one of the horses shouting. The noise of the fire must have roared above my voice as they didn't hear me. I came closer until I heard a thud. I saw bodies on the floor and one of the guards holding an elder by the collar.  
'How disrespectful' I thought, I was about to jump on the guard in my anger but instead stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the guard slit the elders throat with a swing of his blade. I had never witnessed death before and it was not a glorious sight as the elders said death would be. I listened to the faint sounds of the elders gurgling and heard him take his last breath and watched as his head fell as if nodding. The guard dropped his body and shouted out an order that was almost incomprehensible as if he spoke a different language.

"Search this whole village I don't want a single soul alive!"

I panicked at this command, I needed to escape but not until I saw my grandparents. Even if dead I needed to pay my respects to them so their souls would be at peace. I quickly moved through the shadows of the fire and found my house among the burning others. The door was still standing but the house was ready to collapse. I entered in covering my mouth so not to choke on the suffocating fumes. I found my grandparents bodies lying together in the blankets on the floor in our small living room. Their dead faces were peaceful as if they saw this coming; their bodies were not tangled in a disarray of limbs like the others I had seen. They had died in an almost happy way and I was glad to know they didn't burn to death yet but probably died from the fumes of the fire. I reached out to touch my grandmother's pale hand when it grasped my fingers. I gasped,

"Naruto..." My grandmother's feeble voice rang in my ears.

"You must leave here alive, but before you go I have something I need to give you." She said, her breath was warm and smoky and her eyes watered. I nodded silently and held onto her hand more tightly.  
With her remaining strength she took out a small sack, it was the most beautiful man-made thing I had ever seen. It was embroidered with gold thread and the material was a vibrant green, yellow and red flower patterns with an unknown crest on it.

"Your mother wanted you to have this when you were older, but it seems I can't hold onto it any longer." She gave a brief painful smile before nodding off into the next life.

"Thank you grandmother," I whispered tears welled up in my eyes as I chanted the words of the death prayer we spoke once someone had died. There was no more time for crying for the guards voices neared the house and the roof was about to collapse. I ran out holding the sack close to my bosom. Then an unusual feeling welled up in my soul, I felt angry, more than angry, I was furious. I wanted to do something hateful and painful just so the guards would feel the pain they had put me through. They had destroyed my life, everything I ever loved in one day and I wanted them to feel my pain. This feeling felt so wrong for as a child it was wrong to kill. However that same rule seemed to be why everyone was dead, why all was lost because we did not defend ourselves. I picked up a sharp piece of broken wood and gripped it in my hand. I wasn't going to die, and if living meant killing each and everyone one of these guards, then so let it be. I hid again and tried to stay hidden until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My heart jumped and it turned around with the intention to strike the intruder with the "weapon" in my hand. It was a false alarm as I saw it was our head elder and leader of our village, Elder Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Naruto, do you intend to do anything with that offending piece of wood in your hand?" He asked in a shaming voice. I slowly dropped the weapon in my hand and he regained his usual cheerful but serious tone.

"Trouble has fallen upon us Naruto and it is necessary that we try to stay alive, otherwise it is possible that our beliefs may die as well. You may have not known but we may be the last believers to the will of fire. Come with me I know a safer place."  
And with that I followed Sarutobi-sama into the fields heading for the mountains. Sarutobi was very old but he was capable and amazing, that is why he was chosen as our leader after the first and second. It was if he knew the way of the outside world, he was swift even in his age and led me quickly across the grass. The rain was beating mercilessly on our bodies but nonetheless we kept going. The hard rain masked our tracks and the sound of us moving so I was grateful to the mountains after all. We neared the mountains now and I realised that I had never been this close to them before. I could almost see the source of the flowing river. We stopped at an entrance to an old wooden building that seemed to be hidden by the mountain rocks. I took one last look at what was once our village and went inside with Sarutobi-sama._ I'm afraid you're singing was too late mountains_.

"Naruto are you fine, do you have any injuries?" Sarutobi asked with honest concern.

"Yes Elder Sarutobi I'm fine..." I said in a distant voice. He disappeared into another room and I just sat down near what seemed to be an alter. It looked like the temple at out village only grander with gold decorations and incense lit everywhere. I filled my nostrils with the aroma until its sweet scent filled my head, trying to absorb all that had happened. I heard chanting in the next room where Sarutobi-sama was, I assumed he was praying for the dead.

"Those people Naruto were from the Imperial palace in Otogakure, they were sent to destroy us because of our beliefs." Sarutobi-sama said out of the blue which surprised me. He came with a tray of green tea and handed me a cup.

"Why, we have done nothing to them as far as I know, we have a peaceful village with a peaceful thought of mind. Is it wrong to be at peace?" I asked in anger and confusion, those words were of my grandmother.

"Shiranu ga hotoke (_Not knowing is Buddha_)." He sighed before sipping his tea.  
"Nani _(What_)_?"_

"It means ignorance is bliss Naruto. You see you and the village children were brought up with slight ignorance to the outside world. We hoped that by doing this then the faith would stay alive; I didn't want to do this but the elders considered it best because of what had happened over the past years since Overlord Orochimaru has been in power." He began. I stayed silent waiting for more. It was unusual for me to be quiet but I wanted to understand everything first then ask questions later.

"Well you seem keen to know the whole thing aren't you, then I'll say all." He said and in a distant voice began explaining what seemed to me a history of secrets concealed.

Orochimaru wished to wipe us out because we were a nuisance in his eyes though we harmed no-one. There were other villages like us that had been wiped out in similar ways to ours under his orders. We have been secluded and stayed far from civilisation in the cities to keep us safe but clearly it's failed. My father was killed for the same reason our village was wiped out.

"But why?" I said at the end which made it seem I didn't comprehend a word Sarutobi-sama had told me.

"I no naka no kawazu taikai wo shirazu (_A frog in the well does not know the great sea_)."  
I tried my hardest to understand this proverb but I gave up. He noticed and sighed again and told me,

"People are fine to judge things by their own small experience; they don't know that there is more knowledge out there in the world. Therefore Naruto it is out of fear that they kill us not out of righteousness, it is out of ignorance not out of understanding." His wise words flowed out of his mouth and filled me. When he spoke of the wrong doing of others it never put anger into other people but more understanding.

"Sarutobi-sama you understand a lot, have you ever been in their world?" I asked curiously of the man's great knowledge.

"I'm old Naruto there is much I have seen, I have seen great clans rise and fall and Overlords come and go, with my age it is expected I know so much." He said in a matter of fact tone.  
However I felt he was hiding more from me. He read my expression and answered,

"You are right that there is more to this Naruto, however it can only be told to you when you are ready."

"By the time I'm ready you may already be gone!" I said exasperated.  
He laughed at this. I realised that Elder Sarutobi always liked me very much and looked after me and stood up for me when the other elders wouldn't or complained. He was always there for me and my grandparents and now I owed my life to him.

"How can I ever repay you Elder Sarutobi?" I asked.

"By fulfilling your destiny Naruto, I know you have a great future ahead of you." He said.  
His words surprised me. Our village was burnt down, my family dead and I found out the outside world despised my very being because of my belief. What chance do I have?  
Then I remembered the sack my grandmother had given me and I brought it to show Sarutobi-sama.

"My grandmother gave it to me before she died; she said my mother wanted me to have it." I handed it over to him; I hadn't opened the sack up yet. He looked at the sack with familiarity in his eyes. He smiled warmly and spoke,

"I see, but you are not old enough to have this yet so I'll look after it for you until you are."  
"Nani!?" I cried with upset.

The only sentiment left by my family and he wants to keep it. I was upset but he comforted me.

"Naruto I promise you, it'll be worth the wait."

He looked at my expression and spoke again,  
"Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu (_If you don't enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub_)."

I smiled as I knew that expression 'Nothing ventured nothing gained',  
"Why don't you speak in plain Japanese old man!" I said mockingly.

We both laughed and I felt much better,

"Tobi ga taka wo umu." (_A kite breeding a hawk*_) I said with a laugh. (*Ordinary parents giving birth to an amazing child)  
"Not exactly in your case Naruto." Sarutobi spoke with a smile. I gave him a curious look but shrugged it off.

We decided to look out as the rain had stopped. When we looked out it was already evening. I watched the stars and briefly prayed the evening prayer. It would never feel the same again without my grandparents. As I tried to walk away I heard the thudding of hooves again. I was stricken with fear but I ran as fast as I could back towards the mountains. The thudding sounds of hooves being the only thing I could hear, I could smell my own fear.  
**THUD, THUD, SWOOSH**  
I was told the movement of horses was graceful and beautiful, but hearing the graceful and quick movements of the horse behind me only had my heart in my throat. The creature was gaining and I couldn't outrun it, I dropped panting and tried to cry for Elder Sarutobi. The horse abruptly stopped next to my exhausted body, I could see the silhouette of a broad man in the grass as the moonlight shone behind our backs. I closed my eyes, the sound of his blade leaving his sheath; it was a wonderful and terrifying sound that seemed to shimmer in itself.

I thought this may be the end so I chanted the words of ante-death over again in my head. All were forgiven all will be condemned and I was somewhat at peace. I awaited the finishing blow.  
**CLANG**

* * *

For some you might have read it very very minor changes but I'm planning on making sure I continue full-heartedly ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!!!  
Yumi (belongs to ~Yumi-no-Taiyo)  
Sayuri (belongs to ~Sapphire-X-Dreams)

* * *

Far away from the great mountains, which were the last of the Will of Fire believer's haven, there were the great cities of the five great countries. These countries were ruled by noble families accepted by the Overlord Orochimaru. These clans included Hyuga, Kasaiken, Umekina, Yotsuki, Kurama, Fuma, Sabaku and few more. There was also the Namikaze and Uchiha clan the greatest of them all. However they were considered part of "the old world" and with dirty tricks Lord Orochimaru had rid his "new world" of them through betrayal and war. There were rumours that there was a traitor among the ally clans or that Orochimaru had bred supernatural beings to win his wars. No matter the reason the downfall of these great clans caused fear among the other clans and thus full allegiance to him.

Lord Orochimaru's rule brought fear and unrest to the nations, there was famine and drought, poor harvest, high taxes and the great Hinton birds had fled the nations. These birds were a sign of peace which was the emblem of Konoha, one of the Will of fire villages. However years have passed and these birds were no longer seen near the great fire temples.

Orochimaru was ruthless and used his Otoan soldiers to deal with the nations. Where there was defiance there was punishment. It was also strange for the man was nearing fifty and he had no wife or concubines to give him children to take over after him. People began rumours saying he preferred men over women or that he had a past wife and refused to take another.

The noble families had grown tired of his rule and sought ways to get rid of him, while other noble families sought ways to get closer and take some power for themselves. Kidnapping was a common thing now amongst these families and spies, usually ex-shinobi of the "old world", would be used to get information on others. Great distrust was breaking them apart and noble families allied with other noble families against each other.

Sadly amongst the current hostages was Yumi Umekina, she was the daughter of Megumi Umekina and Takeshi Umekina. Yumi was a beautiful girl who had been kidnapped and held hostage by the Sabaku clan since she was ten. She was now fifteen and still nothing had changed. They treated her poorly and put her among the house maids rather than the main family which was a great insult to her birth rights. She was used by the guards as a messenger or a slave of their will. The main family did not recognise her status and did not protect her, she was on her own. Many of the maids despised her for she was beautiful; in fact it was believed she was the most beautiful girl in the five nations. This unwavering beauty had troubled her as it caught the maids jealously resulting in her mistreatment and had caught the men's attentions thus resulting in sexual harassment. She always made way to make sure none of them raped her, for she knew they wouldn't care if such a thing happened.

However among the house she did manage to make a friend. Her name was Sayuri Kento. Sayuri was a genuine girl who had pitied Yumi's mistreatment and made friends with her. Sayuri knew Yumi could not survive on her own so she taught Yumi tricks. Sayuri was skilled for her age at many tasks, except cooking. She resented the task and used to joke with Yumi of what a hopeless wife she would make for she could not cook. On the other hand Yumi was a very good cook and together they learnt from each other. Sayuri has unnaturally beautiful hair; the blue of her hair was like the emblem of her value Yumi thought- like a jewel. Sayuri on the other hand was not confident in her looks and complained about her lack of elegance that Yumi possessed.  
"Thank God men around here have low standards; otherwise I wouldn't be able to get my way!" She would say.

Unlike Yumi, Sayuri was not feigned by the guards and soldiers and took pleasure in pleasing them and sleeping with them. It was usual for the guards to do this but Sayuri always told Yumi there were reasons for this. She told Yumi about how the wine they served would loosen their tongues and how the guards talked of tales, plans and revealed dark things. Yumi could not comply with such actions, but was grateful for Sayuri's service of retreating information to her. News of her family and what was happening in the outside world always kept Yumi going.

Sayuri also went out of her way to teach Yumi a few tricks to keep the guards away from her whenever in trouble. Sayuri would always slip in time during the night to teach Yumi a few moves; Yumi had always wondered why Sayuri was so skilled especially for a girl.

"My mother died when I was young and my father used to be a shinobi, he taught me all I know."

"Why would he do that you're a girl after all..."

"Well I guess it filled the fact he didn't have a son to his name, he didn't believe in concubines so instead he decided to make me as male as possible." Sayuri always said this with slight bitterness but brushed it off with a smile.

"Well what happened to him?" Yumi asked curiously one night

"He died from an unknown illness; we were too poor to afford a doctor. He left me off here to be a maid, considering where I am I'm pretty lucky."

But when Yumi wasn't around she would only remember her father's last words before he left her:  
_"What was I thinking you're only a girl after all_ _Sayuri__,_ _I'm sorry I can no longer care for you I need to explore the world for what it's worth. Besides this is a woman's place."_

'_Just like every man in this world...' Sayuri thought bitterly._

One morning it was drizzling, Yumi was running errands for the guards again. She had been up since dawn and was exhausted but the maids wouldn't allow it. Sayuri too was tired as she was busy helping in the kitchen. Apparently there was an important visit coming up and they all had to prepare. Yumi swiftly ran across the hall to the entrance guards. They greeted her with their usual jagged smiles and taunting. Today they seemed in high spirits and they wanted to include Yumi in their "fun".

Yumi handed the letter to one of the guards she recalled his name as Yasu.

"Morning princess it is certainly a good day now I have seen you." He commented. Yumi ignored him and try to run back to the maids' quarters but the other guard grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going? Take a break sometime with us." He smiled his yellow teeth flashed at Yumi her face in disgust but held by a facade of an uncaring look. She recalled Sayuri's words:  
'To show fear to them shows your weakness and makes you easy prey'  
Yumi held herself together and refused politely,

"No thanks I probably have more work to do."

"I'm sure they can do without you for some few minutes or so." Both men's eyes smiling at Yumi with newfound hope and evil. Yumi's discomfort grew but with newfound confidence she gave them a dark smile instead.

The guards took this as a go ahead and as they reached for her chest Yumi had slipped out of their grip and had slipped between the guards legs instead.

"Sorry boys I don't have time to play!" She shouted back smirking. She was proud of herself, she would have preferred to show them a thing or two but she couldn't reveal her small training to them in case it aroused trouble. If she was stuck in a situation like this in the past she would scream in vain until Sayuri was within calling distance to save her. In fact she remembered why she asked for training from Sayuri in the first place:

"_Uh even on my birthday I must work so hard!" The young Yumi complained. It was her 13__th__ birthday and she was still running errands for the guards to her dismay.  
"Here." She said in a hurry and tried to run back to the maids' quarters.  
"Wait a minute princess, isn't it you're birthday? You're 13 you're a woman now ain't ya?"_  
_Yumi didn't understand where the guard was going with this. So she ignored the comment and simply bowed a bit before attempting to run off again but this time the grip was tighter.  
"Let me ignite you into womanhood princess, don't worry I'll go easy on you."  
Yumi's face had turned into horror as she realised his intentions and she started to kick and squirm. The guard was too strong for her and her resistance was in vain he started loosening her top and she started to cry. As her tears fell she realised how helpless she was because she was a woman.  
However like an answered prayer __Sayuri__ was there in a flash she had the guard's neck in her hands and with a swift movement she had hit his pressure point. The guard fell limp onto Yumi's lap. Yumi surprised by the action screamed until __Sayuri__ had her hand on her mouth. Yumi soon calmed down and looked at the unconscious man below her. __Sayuri__ dragged his body off Yumi while she was in shock and put him in an upright position near one of the pillars. She completed the look with an almost empty sake bottle in his hands and hugged the unnerved Yumi._

Since then Yumi was indebted to Sayuri and decided that she would no longer be a weak girl but hold power, even if it's just a little, in her hands. No man will harass her again; no man will be able to take advantage of her again. She decided this and made sure to put maximum effort into her training.

She was too deep in thought to realise she was heading straight for someone.

"Humph!" They both said in unison.

"Gomenasai!" (Sorry) She said immediately and bowed before trying to run off again. However the man caught her arm and spun Yumi round.

"Lady Umekina, heir of the Umekina clan?"

Yumi was shocked by this as no one addressed her by her clan name and she was confused by the new title as the "heir" of the Umekina clan. Yumi had two younger brothers born to her mother. By default the first son born would be the heir.

"How do you know me?"

He ignored my question and continued.

"Your father is here. You must get dressed appropriately to meet him."

Yumi's head was swirling with nauseating happiness and anger at her father's arrival. She thought her freedom was near and was happy however she needed to have a serious talk with him about what she has had to endure and why he left her for so long. However she still did not know the man's name. He was tall and wore his hair short. He had a well cut beard and tanned skin. Then the Umekina clan emblem caught Yumi's eye. He was a retainer of her clan, but she did not recognise him.  
'He must be new' she thought.

"Sir where is my father now?"

"He is nearing the gates so you must hurry to the main house and get suitable attire." The man looked thoughtful all a sudden and smiled,

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma." He said answering Yumi's previous question. She mentally took note of his name, Sarutobi Asuma.

Another surprise appeared as Sayuri was waiting at the entrance of the main house for Yumi.

"Welcome Lady Umekina." She said with a joyous smile and bowed.

"What brings you here?" Yumi asked.

"I am one of your helping maids to dress you up."

Inside they went Asuma waiting in the main hall as Sayuri ushered Yumi into the women's quarters. Yumi took note of her surroundings; the main house was beautifully decorated. Its pillars stood tall and many paintings spoke of arrogance but beauty. The sandy coloured walls matching the nation's general climate warmed her more than the cold insides of the guards' house.

As she entered the room it was lavish, all the fine jewellery were placed in engraved boxes of red oak probably imported and the mirror was wide and tall with gold outlining. The daughter of the Sabaku clan was waiting inside with a few other maids getting ready. As Yumi entered her gaze held hers. She could see contempt and upset and jealousy. Sayuri caught on quick and quickly sat Yumi down ready to dress her.

Yumi's beautiful pale skin was washed briefly and powdered to make her appear a ghost. Her long brown silky hair was brushed until no knots were found and was perfumed with the scent of azaleas. Her brown eyes full of excitement and her soft pink lips were masked with a deeper colour. Sayuri handed her a wonderful gold and pink kimono crested with peacocks. One of the maids told her,

"It was one of the many gifts your mother sent over; she hoped it would fit you."

Yumi wanted to be angry at the people around her. For neglecting her and leaving her in the guard house, for disrespecting her and keeping all the gifts her mother sent her away.  
'My mother was probably worried sick and they must have given false pretences of my health!' she thought angrily. However being with Sayuri had subdued her anger and her hopes were lifted at the wonderful change. Yumi also took pride that the daughter of the Sabaku clan, Temari was her name, was jealous and her beauty could not rival hers.

She used to play with the children when she had first been kidnapped and from their time together she disliked all except one. The red haired one named Gaara. He was a quiet boy and seemed different from his siblings. She liked him and they had fun together as children as he was 3 years younger than her. The older brother was always cocky to her and bothered her greatly. Because she was pretty he used to mock Yumi and tell her they would be married when they were older. The thought of her marrying him still made her cringe. She did not know what to expect now.

Sayuri had filled her in on what she must say to her father. Yumi was annoyed she had to lie to him about her progress but was glad to be in a better position. She was grateful for Sayuri's help and promised that if she is to return home she would take her along.

"That is not necessary Lady Umekina." Sayuri replied modestly.

"It is. You are the only person here who has been good to me and a dear friend I could have not survived well without." Yumi said with heartfelt sincerity.

"Forget about me Lady and concentrate on remembering what to say. Remember to stay graceful. I think you need more cream to smoothen out those hands, you cannot look like you have been working with maids!"

"But I have." Yumi grumbled lightly and Sayuri smiled.

Once ready Yumi left with Asuma to the main room where her father was waiting. Temari was with her, both girls putting away their dislike for each other and wearing the facade of good friendly girls who have lived together for seven years in luxury.

"Welcome, Lady Sabaku and Lady Umekina." Greeted Lord Sabaku his arrogance was masked by his hospitality. Both girls bowed as they entered and kept their heads to the floor until they had been addressed.

"We are glad to welcome your father here Lady Umekina. However I am afraid he brings bad news. However we ourselves have good news." Lord Sabaku announced.

Yumi frowned slightly but kept up her serenity in her father's presence. She took time to take in his appearance. He had grown old, wrinkles lined his face, maybe worry lines as well. He looked slightly unwell and something was unnerving him. She was happy to see her father but always had a deep upset against him for not rescuing her or checking on her for all these years.  
'Just because I was a daughter and not a son he did not fret for my capture. As long as he had heirs what did it matter? If only I was born a man! All these things wouldn't have happened.'

However Yumi recalled Sayuri's words when she had made the same plight to her.  
'Men rule this world and everything in it is theirs to do as they please. However there is strength in women that keep the balance of chaos and peace. Without the power of Yin there would be no world to govern or control. Men would be useless without us'

The words 'Men would be useless without us' pleased Yumi. Women are needed to raise sons so even though we are not valued as high as our brothers our husbands will value us when we give them sons. It is a cycle that upholds women. But this cycle personally sickened her. She hoped when she married she wouldn't have such a husband, but aren't all noblemen like this?

Yumi was snapped out of her thoughts when her father began to speak.

"I am afraid Yumi that your brothers have been killed." His voice was ready to crack, the disappointment clear on his face. Yumi couldn't help but to feel more pleased than sad at the news. She always felt undermined by them and now she was the heir. Her mother would be too old to give birth to sons and her father's concubines were not many and their children could not possibly take her place. She was now rightful heir to the Umekina clan. However she immediately saw the problem. A woman ruling the clan was not common and looked down upon. She would have to be trained differently and learn to govern and look after her land. This new experience would excite her but people would not let her take over peacefully.

As Yumi thought this she made sure to look saddened by the news. She wouldn't need to cry but she would have to mourn for her brothers she barely remembered. They must have looked more like little men as her first brother was 13 and her younger one 9. Their names were even hazed in her memory, Takeyoshi and Kumo. Maybe to dispel her guilt from lack of compassion she would name her sons after her dead brothers.

"What happened?" She asked curiously. She realised it would lengthen the pain for her father to say but she wanted to know.

"They were murdered by the Otoan. Orochimaru apparently found corruption in our clan which defied him and therefore he punished us."

"It is sad news for all of us as we are sure it was not your fault." Lord Sabaku said with feigned pity.

"Keeping clans in check is important otherwise we suffer the consequences." He continued.

"However Lady Umekina there is no need to threat as we have arranged a marriage for you that will bind our clans together and make your rule easier. My son Kankuro will marry you." He said this with pride and from the look of everyone in the room the expectations of her reaction were yet to be seen.

"Thank you Lord Sabaku for this great honour." She said and bowed reverently looking as pleased as possible.

"Thank you indeed for saving us, I am sure that the feud between us is over and you nonetheless looked after her well." He said while staring at me with his grave eyes. The news had lifted his spirits which only lowered hers further. She did not want to marry Kankuro! It was the last thing she wished to do. It seemed freedom had a serious price to it and she did not feel ready to pay it.

Then she thought again. It was better than being stuck in the guards' house; it was an honour considering what had happened to her and what she had put up with all these years. Once the news was announced they feasted that evening. Yumi and Temari were perfect actresses and pretended to speak well of times together. Yumi kept alert of the surroundings and made a mental note of everything as Sayuri would do too. Sayuri was one of the maids serving them; she kept a keen eye on everyone and tried to pick up on information. Sayuri was good that way and was used to doing such things with the guards.

All had grown. Kankuro had grown to be just like his father. Just as arrogant with the same tough brown hair and stern gaze. Temari had grown with her bust full and her blonde hair more. She had tied it to the current fashion of Sunagakure, sharp and short hair. In an attempt to fit in Sayuri had smartly tied Yumi's long hair up giving it a sharper appearance than usual and shortened Yumi's kimono to look more fashionable. The food was good; Yumi had not eaten this well in years and had to control herself so she would not seem rude in eating too much. It was, as Sayuri would say, un-lady like.

The most amazing transformation of looks to Yumi was Gaara. Gaara had grown well and was a handsome young man. His red hair looked sharper now and more vibrant his green eyes brighter than Sayuri's blue and no longer a rounded face of a boy. The marks round his eyes seemed blacker too. Yumi would marry Gaara over Kankuro anytime but she had no choice in the matter. She and Gaara were good friends when she was small and she considered Gaara as a brother. She could picture his round face and sweet cheeks and the beloved teddy bear that he secretly held with him at all times. Yumi had heard of the death of his uncle, Yashamaru, and felt upset for Gaara as he was the only connection he had left to his dead mother. It seemed Gaara was cursed not only by his clan but the land, his mother died giving birth to him and therefore he was considered bad luck. Yumi never felt the same way about Gaara as everyone else did and she was fond of Yashamaru too who was always a kind adult to her.  
Something about Gaara was colder in a way, though most of his appearance was brighter compared to his childhood days. His personality, Yumi felt, had changed more. He had already broken into a deeper voice and spoke with a serious tone. He undermined his older brother at times which annoyed Kankuro who would pass it off as a joke. This pleased Yumi slightly. However the change was much darker and Yumi passed it off as him growing to be man just like his father, the Sabaku clan are known for their cruelty, Gaara was growing well in their ways- that was all.  
'Kankuro is behind though' she thought to herself happily.  
It came to the end of the feast and the last piece of news was revealed,

"Yumi you will be married to Kankuro in three months." All congratulated and cheered, all except Gaara who seemed uncaring about the news.

"Until then you may return to your own domain and the details shall be decided." Lord Sabaku said with finality and most retired to bed.

Yumi was tired after today and was glad to be sleeping in a nice cosy room with only one other person not stuffed up with other maids. However Yumi missed the warmth of Sayuri who always lay beside her when all the maids slept together and Sayuri's excited chatter about the guards and new gossip always gave Yumi something to look forward to. Most of all she was unhappy that she would have to leave Sayuri tomorrow but the thoughts that she would return to marry Kankuro and upgrade Sayuri as her personal maid pleased her. With this Yumi lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

Second chapter! If you've read this before on fanfiction then you will know I've slightly altered this chapter  
Hope you like it!  
Also last minute change I had to change Sapphire's name to Sayuri as she said she goes by that now v_v Saph-chan y? Oh well it's done ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!!!

Sashimi (belongs to ~Haunted-FlowerXx)  
Arashi (belongs to ~deathandpaincollides)

* * *

Now we go to another clan, a very ancient one indeed. It stands in the centre of the country of Iwagakure the land of rock. This clan through its generations has stood strong with male blood through the merchant era, through the war era and shinobi era until now.

The Kasaiken clan was a well rooted clan with many links to the imperial palace. They have seen through centuries of history but have always been the aristocrats of time. In the midst of Orochimaru's rein they struggle to stand firm as they always have.  
No it is not because they find it hard to collaborate with Lord Orochimaru, it's because their clan lineage has reached a dead end. A girl.

In fact they were twin girls. Twins were considered a curse and are usually killed within clans. Noa, Lady Kasaiken was ashamed of them and felt a failure as she could no longer give birth to any sons. However this attitude was not accepted when the shinobi era came by and instead the twins had prospered as jewels in their clan. However once Orochimaru took rule and restored ancient law the twins became outcasts and to save their family name the elders of the Kasaiken decided to kill one of them. The father of the twins, Ryuu, Lord Kasaiken saved his daughters he loved so well.

Ryuu had an old pirate friend called Wasabi Jirocho. He immediately wrote to Jirocho to come and take one of his daughters away and take her as his own. This would be no problem since Jirocho's clan was made up of many orphans and former shinobi.

In the night Ryuu had made the girls choose who would leave. They both didn't want to part from each other but Sakima the youngest of the twins confirmed her desire to leave. Sakima had always seemed the darker of the two and was not as noticed as her older twin, Sashimi. Using his shinobi skills he first cleared both his daughters' memories of each other and then gave Sakima to Jirocho who took her in.

No longer Sakima Kasaiken she left the clan to be a pirate's daughter and travel the seas, while her twin Sashimi remained the heir to their clan.

Naturally a woman couldn't take over such a well known, noble, ancient clan such as the Kasaiken clan. Ever since the separation of her twin sister age 10 Sashimi was constantly under the watchful and judgemental eye of the clan elders. She was whipped into shape as a lady as soon as possible; however this did not come natural to Sashimi who was more of her father's daughter and therefore preferred the sword. Whenever he could her father would try to teach her the clan secret way of the shinobi when the Elders were not around. However he grew old and busier as Sashimi grew and eventually she felt lonely.

She felt the weight of the clan's expectations on her shoulder and didn't like it. It seemed that even her cousin was rebelling. Deidara was Sashimi's artistic cousin from her mother's side. She always brightened up when he came to visit. The clan elders despised him but she loved him and admired him. Deidara did not care much for anything in life but his art. However his art had the clan finally drive him out and Sashimi had not seen him in over 5 years.

However she had new distractions, 3 new maids, a family of dog whisperers and a gardener's son had entered it and entertained her mundane routine she called life. The older maid was a tough woman which Sashimi thought made up for her lack of height. Anko was a no-nonsense person who immediately took charge of the maids and had them working hard every day.  
The other two maids were very curious indeed. Sashimi always had the feeling they weren't girls at all. One was beautiful with dark blue medium hair and bangs with onyx eyes, she was calm but dumb (couldn't speak). The other was the opposite, fiery orange long hair with bright eyes and an enthusiastic personality. Sasuke and Arashi also had commonly male names but they were pronounced more feminine like (Sa-su-kay instead of Sas-keh) and (Ara-she instead of Ara-shi). Sashimi abbreviated their names to sound more feminine to her, Sas-chan and Ara-chan. They were her personal maids and constantly looked after her, but Anko always shooed them away when it came to helping her to bath.  
The Inuzuka dog whisperers were a very fun family. Sashimi was mostly friends with Kiba; he was always playing with his dog Akamaru. The dog whisperers take care of the Kasaiken family's prized dogs. Secretly those dogs are the family's ancient dragons, which have changed form for centuries. This secret unknown by Lord Orochimaru and any person outside the clan is a one that the clan plans to keep. Sashimi's favourite "dog" is Daisuke. He's a lovely red furred wolf like dog with a sheepish grin. He's clumsy but very loving. Kiba's sister Hana helped Sashimi at a young age train Daisuke too.  
Finally the gardener's son, Shino was a quiet, strange and sometimes scary young boy who had an unusual love for insects. Sashimi was told by Kiba that Shino was from a clan of insect users called the Aburame clan. That explained why they all seemed good with the nature in her garden. They had the best garden for miles considering the fact their country was mainly a wasteland. To Sashimi it was a like an oasis in the desert.

Then again nothing could compare to Sashimi's chief retainer Hatake Kakashi. He was constantly reading books which displeased the clan and were formally out as 'unsuitable for young ladies'. However they could not question his skills and thus his position was never questioned either.

* * *

**Sashimi**

Another day, another noble I'm supposed to wed. But as usual something will go wrong. Secretly I'm glad it always does, I don't want to be married, and I wish I could see the world. In fact I think I hear her voice, Goddess Ame-No-Mi-Kumari, the Shinto water Goddess calling me to the sea; the sea where unknown adventures and danger lies.

I am rudely awakened from my daydream by Ara-chan.

"No time for dreaming princess! Get moving and wear that wedding kimono now. Otherwise I'll take it..."

"Be my guest..."

Ara-chan sighs "How about you don't have a choice." She tackled me playfully and eventually tickled me into submission. While this happened Sas-chan entered the room with my kimono in her hands. She gave the usual look to us and shook her head. Sas-chan made sign language I had become accustomed to reading.

"Tell my father I will be down soon." I quickly went over my response,  
"I mean, I mean.... communicate it to him." I sighed at this. Even though I have known Sasuke for over two years I still find it uncomfortable to talk to her at times.

She nodded obediently with a faint smirk and left the room. Arashi got my make-up done until I could say 'Who am I?'

Anko burst in,  
"Lady Kasaiken if you don't get moving they'll start the wedding without you! Try not to mess up this time you're lucky you're pretty..." she grumbled the last bit under her breath but I heard her.

Arashi saw me frown and tried to cheer me up,  
"You know Anko can be harsh, it's not your fault those men don't marry you in the end. They're all cowards!" She said heartily and lightly laughed.

Truth is I've been engaged seven times over 2 years. Ever since I turned 15 the elders have been trying to rid themselves of me and bring "honour" to the clan again. I know how disappointed they were when I turned out not to be a boy, I understand how much of a failure I am in their eyes. However people like Arashi, Kiba and Shino make me feel like I'm more than just a girl to be sold off by her clan, that I'm better than this. However what can I do? What can they do? In this world there is fate and she chooses our paths, though I must say she's an uncreative being as many peoples' lives are mundane. I should be grateful for where I am, but what good is it when you feel trapped?

I held my breath as I came down the stairs with my face plastered with make-up and wearing a kimono a little too big for my liking. However all those years of balance and poise or what I call suffering was not all in vein. My father smiled at me feebly, I could see the wrinkles around his eyes and loved the way they crinkled up against his nose. I was motivated not to let him down this time. I couldn't care less for my mother she's been trying for a son for years but she's too old. She looks at me with a look I read as shame, the same look the elders give me. However when I glanced on her face it was smiling a smile I knew wouldn't hold for long. A hopeful look upon her face sent shivers down my spine.

'You wish to rid yourself of your shame so badly don't you?' I thought.

The noble in which I was supposed to marry was twice my age. He smiled and I got a good view of his yellow teeth. All seemed well maybe I was going to get married for real. Until it happened.

The Earth shook slightly I felt my long blue hair sway out of place. Only a few maids panicked. It was usual to have Earthquakes but it was quite early in the year for it which only meant to me another failed marriage. Wind gusted around the room again sending a message I could hear. Once the wind had left we were all calm, not much had moved out of place and not many were shaken. I continued my graceful walk down but instead my grooms face was horrified.

"I refuse to marry this witch." He said in an almost trance like state. I heard my mother whimper slightly and she left the room. All was silent and I only looked up with passive eyes and bowed.

"If this is your wish." I said and quickly Sasuke and Anko were by my side. My father not feigned by this only said:  
"Leave my house."

They did gladly. It happened again the earthquake the wind and the voice. Each time this happened they all said the same thing. 'I won't marry her'. It's as if a spell was put on them that their lips moved on their own accord and their eyes were soulless. The elders left the room calmly and the noble's consorts bowed fervently before my father before hurrying out.

When I finally reached my room I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

"Not even dying your hair blue could dispel this curse!" Anko exclaimed. I was happy with my blue locks but the length was hard to manage. My original black hair seemed too dull. But when I dreamt I always saw a girl with black hair and it never quite seemed like me...

"Lady Kasaiken!" Anko snapped, "Could you pay attention for one second, we really need to get to the bottom of this...this...this curse!"

For once Arashi was silent. She didn't say anything in my defence but instead she looked as distant as I did. I eventually tuned out Anko's ranting words and tried to listen to her.

Was she calling me? Does she want me? Where will she take me?

All these questions passed my mind as I dreamt of an adventure.

Dreamt is the right word because all they are are dreams.

* * *

Hey ppl carrying on i thought this was brief and not as good as my others but i hope u still enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!!!

* * *

**Preview of first chapter:  
**_I thought this may be the end so I chanted the words of ante-death over again in my head. All were forgiven all will be condemned and I was somewhat at peace. I awaited the finishing blow._

_**CLANG**_

* * *

**Naruto  
**  
I looked up out of curiosity, I wondered if my own fear had prevented me from feeling my death blow. I was slightly regretful that I was scared in facing my death, it was always said "No guilt in life no fear in death". I squinted my eyes as the moonlight had shone quite strongly and the sky was pitch black now. The resounding clang I had heard was from a clash of swords that lay above me. I took my time to look up; I was still trembling from fear at the sudden situation. When I peered up I saw Elder Sarutobi strong in a fighting stance with a sword in his hands. The blade gleamed in the moonlight and seemed luminous in his hands. Then I glared back to the man who I thought my killer. He was older than I thought, with long white hair unkempt and in untraditional soldiers clothing meaning he wasn't one of them. In fact he had the appearance of a hermit and I wondered why he was after me. Was Elder Sarutobi right in saying **everyone **hated the believers? Their blades were together at mid length Elder Sarutobi striking up and the stranger striking down.

"Well, well, it's good to see you again Sarutobi." The stranger said with a humorous voice and with that he withdrew his sword into his sheath.

"Jariya!" Elder Sarutobi spoke with surprise and familiarity.

I was still paralysed most likely from shock, the strange man I recalled as Jariya leaned down to my face level and snapped his fingers.

"Kid has never seen fighting before, or been this close to death has he?" The man, Jariya said with exasperation at me.

"Leave him alone Jariya, he has seen a lot today." Elder Sarutobi said in my defence.

"Well he won't survive long if he blanks out like that in conflict. When facing death he must be more courageous than this!"

I snapped back completely at these words.

"Who said I wouldn't survive long. Besides fighting is against the law of the Will of Fire!" I exclaimed. Then I realised something. Elder Sarutobi had saved my life using a sword. It was forbidden to carry weapons in the village as fighting and killing were not allowed.

"Why did you try to kill the boy?" Elder Sarutobi asked with exasperation.

"I wasn't actually going to kill the poor boy. Once I realised it wasn't an Otoan soldier I was going to miss. It was only a realisation; I promise I wasn't going to kill him." Jariya said this with humour that implied otherwise, which annoyed me. A mistake? I was to be killed on a whim for some man's mistake. The thought infuriated me.  
Sarutobi only retorted at this- he knew Jariya had no clue he was killing an innocent boy and he was just making an excuse.

"You could have killed me! And for what? A mistake. You're careless." I retorted.

"I'm not the one wondering fields at night near a destroyed village, you're a walking target!" He replied with just enough sternness to shut me up.

"Well..." I began quietly,  
"Elder Sarutobi, why do you have a sword? Isn't it forbidden to carry one in the village?"

"It is Naruto, I hid this sword in the small temple were staying at. I used to be a shinobi." These words shocked me, however it explained much.

"Jariya, this is Naruto, the last survivor of the Will of Fire besides me."  
"Naruto, this is Jariya one of my old students back when I was a shinobi."

I looked at the old man. I knew Elder Sarutobi was old, but now I thought he was _ancient _and Jariya was old himself.

"Let me introduce myself formerly kid. I'm a famous novelist and a legendary sanin, I used to serve the Namikaze clan and I taught your former fourth village leader, you called him Yodaime. Minato Namikaze, a fine man he was."

I was impressed then by Jariya. He had taught the best of our village leaders! However that meant our village leader was also a shinobi.  
Sarutobi read the confusion on my face and ushered us towards the temple to brew some tea and do some more explaining.

We all sat down round the small carved table and sipped our tea silently, each waiting for the other to break the silence. I finally did, being as restless as I was,

"Elder Sarutobi why was the fourth hogake, former leader of our village, a shinobi. I thought killing was forbidden and being a leader..."

"Well Naruto that rule had only recently been enforced. The village hasn't always been the way you've seen it Naruto. It was the Elders choice to shift the rules to preserve the village. However now I see it was not a good idea." Elder Sarutobi spoke with deep regret and profound history seemed to slowly unravel through those words. I was eager to listen and ready to learn.

Sarutobi went through the proper history of the village to me. How early in the world the first shinobi had made way for more shinobi. It was meant to tame the war in the world. However over the years it had fuelled more and grew worse. Then the five shinobi villages were set up to put the shinobi in order. In each village they had made peace at most and the belief of the Will of Fire was created by the First Hogake. It eventually spread but over the years war had started again and when the period of peace came Orochimaru through villainous ways had brought down the villages and became Overlord. He had done this as a revenge for not becoming Hogake after Elder Sarutobi chose the former fourth Hogake instead. Shinobi skills were banned and confined and any use of them was punished by death. The villages had tried to go into hiding but as it seems, failed.

When Elder Sarutobi finished the clarity of his words enlightened me to my next path.

"Elder Sarutobi, teach me how to be a shinobi!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi laughed heartily at my determination and then quietened down to answer me properly.

"I'm too old to teach you Naruto. However..." He began and I anxiously awaited his next suggestion.

"Jariya, why don't you teach the boy?" It was more of a joke than a serious request but Jariya's expression changed accordingly to answer.

"My teaching days are over." He finally answered and continued drinking his tea.

I stood up in frustration and in a demanding voice,

"You must teach me! I must learn the ways of the shinobi and restore the Will of Fire villages! You sit there and talk big but when our land is being governed by such a cruel person what are you doing about it! Especially since he was your team mate..."

Jariya sat quietly at my words, not showing any reaction. Then he gradually brought the tea down from his lips and gently placed it down on its plate. He stared up at me and I was silenced by his eyes.

"Don't think I just left him. But only a fool would chase after a man, even if he is your comrade, to change his mind. When a man wants revenge it's hard for them to back down. It's the endless cycle."

These words did not make much sense to me, but instincts told me not to push it. I sat down and quietly finished my tea.

"Hurry up and get to bed early, we have a long journey ahead of us." Jariya said.

"Does this mean you'll teach me?" I asked with renewed hopes.

"I'll think about it on the way, the important thing is to get you a suitable place to stay, especially you Sarutobi." Jariya stated.

I nodded at these words and stayed as cool as possible. The truth was I was thrilled. I almost thought my life was over but as Elder Sarutobi always said:  
'When one path ends a new one appears'  
It was the endless cycle of life, taking new paths, no two paths were ever the same and he described them as the golden paths of life.

So as my first golden path ended a new one had appeared and I was sure this one would be filled with more excitement than my last.

Sorry if this was boring at all but finally Naruto will set off on his journey.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!!!

Yumi (belongs to ~Yumi-no-Taiyo)  
Sayuri (belongs to ~Sapphire-X-Dreams)  
Hannako (belongs to ~hammyhammy22)  
Namida (belongs to ~Tears of Remembrance)

* * *

**Preview of second chapter:  
**_Yumi was tired after today and was glad to be sleeping in a nice cosy room with only one other person not stuffed up with other maids. However Yumi missed the warmth of Sayuri who always lay beside her when all the maids slept together and Sayuri's excited chatter about the guards and new gossip always gave Yumi something to look forward to. Most of all she was unhappy that she would have to leave Sayuri tomorrow but the thoughts that she would return to marry Kankuro and upgrade Sayuri as her personal maid pleased her. With this Yumi lulled herself to sleep._

* * *

While others slept Lord Sabaku and his senior retainer, Baki, were discussing confidential information. Sayuri was also not asleep, for it was her job to spy on the Sabaku clan.

Raised by the elusive, deadly and all female Amaterasu clan Sayuri was an undercover spy for the clan. Before leaving Sayuri, Sayuri's father had left her with an old friend he believed to be a Madame of a brothel. In fact this so called brothel was a one of the Amaterasu clan's many hidden female dojos. The female friend was in fact the leader of the clan and she personally raised Sayuri to become a kunoichi. Sayuri was sent to the house when she was 13 years old, having been trained by the clan for 6 years. Yumi had joined a year after and soon became Sayuri's number one priority. Being Yumi's friend however was no longer just a duty for her; she enjoyed Yumi's company and thought Yumi to be quite strange. Yumi disliked being a woman and wished she was born a man. She believes many of her struggles could have been resolved if that was the case. She refused to accept her position as a woman, Sayuri used to mistaken this as snobby behaviour of a high clan's daughter, but soon learned Yumi wanted to know so much more.  
Sayuri taught Yumi about the outside world and the cruel world of men. She gave up so much to Yumi and when she slipped too much would cover it up with lies. Sayuri yearned to tell Yumi the truth but thought it better for her to dwell in her decided fate, which was a more peaceful position for her than one of a spy.

The sudden meeting with her father had thrown Yumi into her rightful status which meant Sayuri had to be on her toes to make sure her protection was sealed. Yumi's love of her and vice versa would make it hard to leave each other but Sayuri knew where her duty laid. By staying here she would be helping secure Yumi's protection it would do no good to go along with her no matter how tempting the idea. Besides there were more spies in the Umekina clan's household as there is only one here. She would be even safer there than she is here.

She had to push all these thoughts to the back of her head as she eavesdropped in to Lord Sabaku and Baki's conversation.

"All has gone as planned." Lord Sabaku had said with confidence.

"Do you wish for my men to move in now my Lord?" Baki asked.

"Not yet, let us entertain Lord Umekina and his daughter; remember she is to stay alive."

These words troubled Sayuri, what did he mean by 'as planned'?

"Lord how can we be sure Lord Orochimaru will not turn on us; we know he is a hard dealer." Baki said with concern.

"I know how he is! He cannot turn on our deal for we have his future bride in our hands and we will not hesitate to kill her if he fails his side of the bargain." Lord Sabaku now smiled sinisterly which made Sayuri snarl. She could slit his throat in seconds and take Baki on with just a look all would be easy now.  
'However it is always the long term damage' she repeated the wise words of her senior.

Yumi was safe as long as Lord Orochimaru played his part but Sayuri knew very well that Lord Sabaku had seriously underestimated the Overlord and would suffer the consequences later. That lightened her anger at the Lord and it was eventually replaced with pity.

"Besides we have my dear son, Gaara, to deal with any betrayals." Both men laughed at this and Sayuri wondered. How would Lord Sabaku's son be of threat to Orochimaru? Then all the past rumours she had defected from Yumi had sprung to mind. It confirmed many suspicions and made Sayuri think more.  
'Does Gaara truly have the Shukaku sealed within him?'  
'If this is true then the clan will have more to deal with...' she thought.

Sayuri decided to go back to bed. She was also grateful for being in the main household as the maid quarters were much roomier. However she also missed Yumi's body warmth next to hers and the way her breath would tickle her neck when she lay awake through the late hours of the night.

As she crept back to her sleeping place she heard slight breathing. It was so silent only someone with hearing like her could possibly detect the intruder.  
'It must be a shinobi' she thought as she camouflaged herself against the wall.

* * *

**Sayuri**

I used my kunoichi training to creep across the wooden floorboards as silently as possible. The intruder was highly adept like me so I heightened all my senses. The way she moved though was light and these were definitely the patterns of a female. The steps were familiar also, those of the 'light foot flower step'.

Once I got close enough I pulled out my kunai from my hidden chest compartment and attempted to strike the intruder. The intruder held back my strike with her own kunai and we bounced back. I regained my position and did a basic butterfly effect level one attack, my light but fast movements gave the illusion that I was coming from all sides. My opponent saw through this easily and stopped the real reflection of me behind her. She hit the kunai out of my hand with hers and pinned me against the wall.

However I wasn't going to be conquered so easily. I pulled a smoke bomb from my pocket and let it drop. As she choked on the fumes I kicked the kunai out of her hands and held her down with my flower step kick however she used the flower step block technique and almost crushed my foot.

"Who are you?" I asked in a harsh whisper. Her movements were those of the Amaterasu clan training and since she was a female only one answer seemed to make sense.

"Are you Sayuri Kento?"

"Maybe...why do you want to know?" I asked in a harsh Yokohama accent custom to Suna.

"Women are budding flowers..." She began,

"That will only bloom..." I continued,

"Once they learn to spill blood instead of take a groom." We both finished in unison.

She was from the clan; I couldn't recognise her in the dark very well.

"Sayuri you haven't changed much have you?" The girl said with a smile.

"Hannako?" I asked surprised.

Hannako was my childhood friend we were both from Iwagakure. She was the daughter of one of the Fuma clansmen concubines. Her mother, the concubine, was actually a very close friend of our leader. She was not part of the clan but she aided it with money she would coax out of her Master. Her mother, Namida Minosuro, was beautiful, daring and skilful.  
She had caused trouble among the classes as she seemed more than just a concubine to the Fuma clansman. She was his close lover and he shared more with her than his own wife. Namida was easily desired by other men and despised by women alike. She especially caught the attention of the great puppet master Akasuna no Sasori. In a time before Orochimaru was Overlord and the shinobi world existed, I was told Suna was home to the puppet technique. Namida and Sasori were lovers and once this was found out Sasori was driven out of the Fuma household and Namida was imprisoned. As revenge Sasori killed the Third Kazekage (leader of Suna village- part of the will of fire villages) who was also the head of the Fuma clan and Namida's Master. He freed Namida and let her go. After all this Namida had taken Hannako and trained her in the ways of the puppet as Sasori had taught her and once Namida wanted to seek out Sasori again she decided it was best Hannako joined the Amaterasu clan.

Hannako trained alongside me after she joined and we were close friends. I hadn't seen her in about 5 years! We embraced each other,

"Why are you here?"

"You're no longer alone; Leader-sama predicted Yumi's arranged marriage since she's now 15- sooner or later so she sent me over to aid you."

I was pleased it meant I was no longer alone. I filled Hannako in with everything and she gave me all the current news she had also.

"So on what grounds was Lady Umekina's brothers killed?" I asked

She explained that a shinobi, not one of ours, had been found out on inspection when the Otoan soldiers came by the estate. As we all know the law was against having ex-shinobi of the "old world" in your military ranks. Because of this he killed the boys.

"But now I see it may have just been convenience that they killed them. With what you told me Yumi is in huge trouble."

"How can we tell Leader-sama she must be all the way in the Centre?" I said slightly distressed.

"Don't worry Umekina maids are coming to pick Yumi up tomorrow, I went ahead that's all."

"Who?"

Hannako smirked a bit and then my worries were assuaged. We both crept back quietly and entered the maids' quarters. With that we slept ready for the morning arrivals and departures.

In the early hours of morning a large group of soldiers came marching with palanquin in hand to Suna. It was a 3 day journey but it was almost over. Among the large group were the maids of the Umekina household ready to serve. They were also from the clan.

"Hey Guys stop resting and get a move on were almost there!" cried a pink haired girl. Her face was written with annoyance.

All the men stared exasperated at her but knew better not to challenge her.

"C'mon Forehead it's been 3 days they're tired cut them some slack – besides with a face like that you're gonna get wrinkles fast." said a blonde haired girl in the most casual of tones.

"What you say Ino pig!"

And they argued. As usual.

The black haired girl looked, sighed and continued to daydream. She was forced to stay at the back of the big group, as she had slipped in without permission. The men however didn't mind and made cheeky conversation with the so-called innocent minded girl. She pretended to listen but was only thinking one thing.

'I miss you Kin'

Among them in the clan was Haruno Sakura, a pink haired girl with matching emerald eyes. She was known for her intelligence but also her wide forehead. She was a confident girl whose strength surpassed many men. She had great loyalty and a slight mothering quality but that wouldn't seem obvious in her cooking. The men of the clan didn't tangle with her as she was known to "accidentally" injure them. The clan refuse to accept a woman being able to do such damage and therefore their complaints were ignored.  
Yamanaka Ino a blonde haired girl. An expert on flowers and had a natural ability for being bossy. She was from the famous Yamanaka clan who specialised in flowers. However during the shinobi times they specialised in mind techniques, after Overlord Orochimaru's takeover they settled down as florists in the centre. Ino became a maid here mainly to help with the wonderful Umekina garden and she had entered with ease as her father was good friends with the chef of the Umekina household.  
That chef was Akimichi Choza who really was what he ate. His son Akimichi Choji was no exception and always visited his father in work. During the Shinobi times the Akimichi clan were so big because they specialised in heavy duty body attacks. Now they settled as chefs in the centre and being the main chefs of the Umekina clan.  
Last of all there was one mysterious girl left. Her name was Caroline. She was given her surname, Hintana. She had long black hair and dark skin. Hintana Caroline was a great day-dreamer but she was also the clan's prophetess. She didn't especially enjoy fighting but she learnt nonetheless. She was like the little sister of the clan's women who always encouraged her and aided her. However it wasn't her special gift that allowed her entrance, it was her natural spite of men. As a child she was surrounded by men who hounded her and loved her but for their own means. Her elders of her original clan wanted to use her but she was rescued by her mother. She grew to idolise her mother and not accept the rule of men. However one day she was brutally separated from her mother and sisters and was left alone. That same day a man gave her a flower and told her it would give her luck. The man was mysterious and never showed his face. He was dark and lived in a furnished cave outside town. Nonetheless Caroline loved him and believed him to be the only good man she has met. The man one day let her go and told her she will find her new home, which was the day when Amaterasu leader found her.

Whether her unrecognisable flower was lucky or not is widely disputed. But such superstition was very much liked in the clan and all the women helped her utilise her skills as much as possible.

And there was Kin. Kin was Umekina's imported tiger. He was a beautiful creature with almost golden fur, hence his name. Caroline adores the creature and spends much of her day with him.

Sayuri didn't find Caroline to be a skilful fighter and she didn't believe in prophecy much either. However she truly had no worries when these women were there. Though not a fighter Caroline was adept to hiding and if anything went wrong would save Yumi. Sakura was a brutal girl when she needed to be and Ino would certainly be useful.

Also in the group was a student of the Umekina's chief retainer. Nara Shikamaru a boy of the upmost intelligence but also the upmost laziness. He enjoyed gambling with the soldiers as all challenged him to Shogi. No one could beat him. He admired his sensei very much but always lacked motivation. As he walked his horse cross the sandy dessert land he only groaned,

"What a drag."

* * *

Yeah more chracters added! Its getting better . (has it all planned in her head)

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!!!

Sashimi (belongs to ~Haunted-FlowerXx)  
Arashi (belongs to ~deathandpaincollides)  
Sakima (belongs to ~ipod77)

* * *

**Preview of third chapter:  
**_For once Arashi was silent. She didn't say anything in my defence but instead she looked as distant as I did. I eventually tuned out Anko's ranting words and tried to listen to her. _

_Was she calling me? Does she want me? Where will she take me?_

_All these questions passed my mind as I dreamt of an adventure._

_Dreamt is the right word because all they are are dreams._

* * *

**Sashimi**

Night came but I didn't sleep. Instead I looked out the window with my draping nightgown behind me. I sat on some pillows and fur and looked out at the moonlight. Her voice was louder now. Was it really the Shinto water Goddess? The humid night was interrupted by a light sound. I looked down from my window where the sound was coming from and inwardly gasped as I noticed who it was.

Anko, Sasuke and Arashi were down there. Anko and Arashi were in their traditional maid attire but Sasuke was dressed in boys' attire with packed weapons! I listened into their conversation.

"You know Sasuke you have to get there promptly. I heard it was urgent, I hope you can handle this..."

"Hm..."

"Could you give a better answer than hm for once Mr too-good-for-words?"

"I don't need to answer to you, cross-dresser."

"So what do you call being a maid?"

"At least I don't enjoy it..."

Then Arashi and Sasuke erupted into argument. I took time to recover what I was hearing. Sasuke wasn't dumb and both he and Arashi are...boys!

I was suddenly angry, I felt betrayed and disgusted. Boys had been helping me dress, boys have been looking after me, and boys have been listening to my female problems!

I calmed down. This explained so much. It explained why Sasuke couldn't talk. His voice was too obvious, but Arashi's voice was naturally quite high too. It explained why they couldn't help me bath and why when I took my clothes off they both turned round in embarrassment. At least they weren't those types of men...

I thought of these things but snapped out as I focused on what they were saying.

"Okay I'm leaving."

"Don't get hurt..."

"Why are you worried?"

"...No teme! You can go and die for all I care." Arashi blushed at these words.

"Hm..." and off Sasuke went to his mission, whatever it was. I pondered on whether I should confront them or keep it a secret.

My anger had died down and boys or not they were my friends as well as maids. If the elders found out they would be killed for sure. So I swore myself to secrecy, for my sake and theirs. I wondered how they would cover up Sasuke's disappearance though. I awaited the morning for my answer and dreamt my troubles away her voice still ringing in my ears.

I dreamt of the girl with long black hair. Her face was unhappy and then she looked up and smiled at me. She waved goodbye and ran far away. I ran after her, she was like a 10 year old version of me, but somehow she was different. It felt so long, a never ending path that soon became rocky shores. She walked up a plank leading to a boat and I wanted to go too. She was off at sea where I always wanted to be. I ran towards the plank but they set off without me but I still ran until I hit water. Then I heard the voice again, I shut my eyes and I walked upon the sea and began running after the ship as fast as my legs could carry me, nothing but the voice guiding my path. My dream was abruptly shattered by an outside voice and at that moment my eyes opened and I plunged into the sea. I woke up immediately and Arashi was by my side.

"You okay princess." She or should I say he said in his usual female voice. She was lightly panicking while I was figuring out whether to think of him as a she like I always have or a he.

I decided on a she,

"Princess!" she snapped her fingers in front of me and I was conscious.

"I'm fine." I said all too quickly.

Arashi just hugged me and I was grateful for her presence. She will always be more of a girl than a boy to me.  
She hummed a traditional lullaby that I knew the words too well and remembered the girl I was chasing was holding a wooden flute and that the song I've been listening to the whole time sounded similar to the tune she hummed and I realised I needed to find the missing words to that tune.

* * *

**Sakima**

"Whatever Morino!"

And that was the end of that. Idate was left fuming and I was once again the winner. He hates hearing his surname especially out of my lips. It makes me glad that I was adopted and don't have some family ties to use against me. I was free on the sea travelling around the countries.

"Hey Sakima could you help us down here!"

"Sure Jirocho-senpai!" I exclaimed and ran down the ship's deck faintly hearing a sore Idate mimicking my last words.

"Could you check these new shipments we got in?"

"Sure!"

I was always happy to help. Ever since I got bitten by a rare snake we captured on our journeys my senses had heightened. My only witnesses to this were Idate and Jirocho-senpai. Ever since Idate and I have been constantly competing with me and I always end up winning. He finds it unfair that I get to do important jobs and that my reflexes, strength and natural senses all surpass his. As a girl it was 'against nature' to be better than him and other men in 'manly' tasks. However Jirocho-senpai constantly encourages me and when it suits them the men on the ship treat me just like a boy- the way I want it.

I sniffed around the box and gave it a few knocks. It was safe. I continued doing this with the rest until one box didn't pass the test. I knocked it a bit and found it strange, it smelt like a smoke bombs and any sudden movements could set them off. As I left to tell Jirocho one of the men carried of the box. Once I reported and got back it was too late! The men had stupidly opened and dropped the box and the air was filled with smoke and chocking sailors. Then a battle cry came on and in sync I and Idate said,

"Uh-oh."

"That dirty scheming Kirouku Wagarashi!" boomed Jirocho.

It was the Wagarashi clan again. We've been fighting the clan for so long and much longer before I joined. They're a dirty scheming clan with nothing better to do but plot and steal from us. I tuned into my senses and with my eyes closed and my chain kami by my side I quickly went into battle mode.

I went in with a battle cry and the men knowing me by voice they ganged up on me quickly. One after another they fell to the ground unconscious in a heap. Others had split to steal our shipment so I ordered our men into battle. This was a blind match and I had the upper hand. I ordered our men where to attack, the enemies blind spots and soon we were driving them off.

Once it was over the smoke cleared and all the men cheered. They all thumped my back in congratulations but their jubilations were squashed by an angry Jirocho.

"This wouldn't have happened if you all paid attention and listened to orders! Don't let this happen again!"

"Yes Sir!" They all cried and with their spirits slightly crushed they went back to work. Jirocho-senpai came up to me and ruffled my silver bangs.

"Were gonna be off the sea for a while and join the landlubbers for a bit."

I groaned at this.

"Now don't you miss sweet hard ground?"

I shook my head furiously but he only hugged and ruffled my hair once more indicating I had no choice.

"Besides it's almost the Hanami festival."

I smiled inwardly; I knew how much Jirocho-senpai enjoyed Hanami as he loves flower watching. If it made him happy, it made me happy too.

"Now if you're not too tired you can get ready to head off to the Fire country, it is a couple of day's journey ahead!"

* * *

Next chapter will come soon

so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!!!  
Yumi (belongs to ~Yumi-no-Taiyo)  
Haku (belongs to ~Awakened-Tsuna98)

* * *

**Preview of fourth chapter:**  
_So as my first golden path ended a new one had appeared and I was sure this one would be filled with more excitement than my last._

* * *

Jariya, Naruto and Sarutobi travelled from the mountains to the centre of the Fire country all the while stopping off at inns where Jariya would splurge his money on women and such things at Naruto and Sarutobi's distaste and expense. Tonight was to be their last night at the inn before they reached their destination, Shiroma. With a good amount of sake and rice wine in Jariya's system he was all talk. Naruto was excited too as he heard the final place would be where he would start his secret training as a shinobi. Sarutobi was calm as usual with quiet thoughts on the next day; he was to meet a young relative of his he hadn't seen for some years.

"Hey boy we still got some money why don't you pick yourself a pretty girl!" A boisterous Jariya said.

"I'm not into that kinda thing Ero-senin..." Naruto replied quite annoyed as he had been asked this question almost every night now.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Jariya exclaimed before taking another swig of his wine.

"Well that's why you're not married Jariya." Sarutobi commented under his breath while sipping his green tea.

"So who are we meeting tomorrow? I can't wait to start my..."

Hands quickly clasped over Naruto's mouth.

"What part of it's a secret don't you get boy?" You can't go spouting that in public!" Jariya scolded Naruto with a serious face which soon resumed its jolly exterior.

"Well my boy I'm sending you to school!"

Naruto's face soon dropped at the mention of the word school.

"Come on you have to learn the basics, I'm not teaching you how to read and write you know! Also..." Jariya began to whisper,  
"You need to know the _other_ basics too."

"Why can't you teach me...uh the _other_ basics yourself?"

"Well cause truth is I'm quite impatient at my old age! You need a professional who's good with kids and all to do that."

"And that's what Iruka is for. Iruka is a great teacher in both things, he's patient and kind you'll enjoy having him as your teacher." Sarutobi assured.

"Hmph, if you say so..."

"C'mon boy! Cheer up you're too ungrateful I think! Look this is how it works you take it or leave it. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Naruto answered he took another sip of his tea before staring off into the distance.

'Must be great to be young' Sarutobi thought as he watched Naruto daydream into the distance.

It was evening now so Sarutobi and Naruto retired to bed. However Jariya decided to go out a bit more into the winter air. Spring was soon coming and he wanted to pick up any town gossip on the way.

"One rice wine please."

"Coming up!"

Two men sat besides Jariya talking to each other. They're conversation was quite uninteresting until Jariya heard the name Yumi.

"Yumi Umekina is?"

"Yeah I heard that the Sabaku clan are letting her go and she's returning soon, we're making an alliance with them since Takeyoshi and Kumo Umekina were killed by the Otoan. She's the only heir now."

"How annoying. First they steal our beautiful Yumi-chan and now they marry her and control most of our land? Those Sabaku! Really cruel..."

"What? Were you going to marry her yourself? Ha as if that would happen!"

"I can dream can't I?"

"We all can but dreaming won't change a thing."

Jariya silently sipping his rice wine relished the idea of seeing Yumi again. Though when he saw the girl she was only a child all knew the prospects of her beauty in time.  
'She must be a wonderful young lady by now!' he thought to himself. 'Her arrival will be sure to cause a raucous around the city.'

With this thought at mind Jariya returned to the inn to sleep the night was dragging on in his mind but sleep eventually washed over him.

* * *

"Come on Haku! Lee! Pick up the pace. We must move quickly if we are to reach the Fire country soon!"

A man dressed in green spandex and bright orange pumps jogged ahead of two youths in an over exaggerated manner. His bowl cut black hair gleamed in the sunset as his sweat mingled with the morning air. His long and powerful strides like a buck in the forest left his students in awe.

"Gai sensei you're amazing!" exclaimed a boy who seemed to be a mini version of the man, bowl cut black hair, green spandex complete with a set of orange pumps.

"Youthful as ever!" a pretty blonde girl added. She unlike the men wore a short blue male robe complete with a dark blue sash. Her hair was tied in a long plait behind her.

"But not youthful enough!" She spurred forward quickly and gracefully that she looked like she was flying. Her sharp hawk like eyes locked on her target relishing the challenge.

"I can't lose!" The youthful boy, Lee, said and he too came forward with a powerful stride to match his teachers' and the girls'.

All three were as full of energy as children running through the forest air early in the morning. The sun's glow illuminating their path ahead neither of them tired or willing to stop.

"Spring is approaching how youthful!" Exclaimed the man called Gai.

"Must you say how youthful everything is sensei?" asked Haku, the blonde girl exasperated by the much use of the word.

"Of course! Life must be youthful! Everything must be done full of energy which is the power of youth!" exclaimed Gai in his usual lively attitude. Haku only shook her head at this and Lee marvelled at the man's words.

"Well we have been making good pace we should reach Shiroma in 4 days." She calculated.

"We shall make that 2 days!" Lee said confidently.

"Better yet let us make a youthful run in 1 day!" Gai added.

"No matter how many days you wish to try and make it there, we can only be there 4 days tops!" said an exasperated Haku.

The three continued their 'youthful' run together, their destination was also set. At this point it seemed destiny had hit her mark and the hands of fate were ready to twist the future. Shiroma being the capital of the Fire country would be the busiest place in Japan in less than a couple of months with the Hanami festival and the wedding of Yumi Umekina and Kankuro Sabaku. All seemed well but fate has a way of changing things for bitter or for worse. Wait? Wasn't that meant to be for better or for worse?

* * *

Yay finally this chapter is done! Gai and Lee have made their entrance with another party ^^

Please review!


End file.
